


Concern

by phinnia



Category: Sherlock (BBC)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/pseuds/phinnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's concerned ... in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concern

_oh god please let me live_

He remembers that stone-frozen hour as a hostage, the thick, angry voice of the Taliban holding him still and time dripping by slow slower _slowest_ \- all he could think, all that ran through his head was one simple entreaty: 'oh god, please let me live' - the smell of cordite, gunpowder and oil - 'oh god please let me live' - the coolhotempty muzzle of the gun held against his temple - 'oh god please let me live' - the moist, stinking breath of his captor, laughing -

The door rattles -

A shout -

A shot rings out -

 _Oh god please let me_

"John?" Sherlock shaking him awake; concern in his own way.

John sighed. "Sorry ... I had a nightmare."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Obvious."


End file.
